Changeons notre futur
by LUNA974
Summary: Lors d'une mission,l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ainsi que les dragon slayer se voit projeter dans le futur. Zeref règne en seul maître sur le monde au coté de sa femme:une blonde aux yeux marron ancienne mage de Fairy Tail Vous avez deviné qui c'est De retour à leur epoque, nos héros fairons tout leur possible pour changer leur funeste avenir.


Il était nuit noir lorqu'un groupe de sept personnes accompagné par des chats volants ouvrit la porte d'un immense château en ruine éclairé par un jeune homme au cheveux jeune femme rousse en armure,aux cheveux longs et rouges écarlates fut la première à entrer dans la sinistre demeure. Elle fut suivie depès par un individu au torse nuit,puis par un homme grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épi,lissés vers l'arrière, révélant son front ensuite une petite fille aux cheveux longs, bleus, et aux yeux foncés et enfin par trois chats l'un au pelage bleu, l'autre blanc, et le dernier noir.

Le groupe d'amis commença la visite de la maison,lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence d'une de leur coèqupière. Cette dernière se tenait devant l'immense porte en acier,et semblait ne pas vouloir rejoindre ses amis. Son corps tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce que pouvait contenir cette gigantesque forteresse isolée du monde. La batisse semblait être innocupée depuis près d'un siècle. La jeune blonde hésitait entre suivre ses amis dans l'enorme demeure qui était surement occupés par des mauvais esprits ou bien rebrousser chemin et traverser toute seule un cimetière abritant des loups,conduisant à la gare.

La porte se mit soudainement à claquer et le vent s'engouffra dans la maison. Une voix retentit au loin.

«Qui ose pénétrer dans ma demeure et venir troubler mon sommeil »

La réaction de la constellationniste ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se mit à crier puis invoqua l'esprit de l'horloge et se réfugia à l'interieur de dragon slayer de feu et l'exceed bleu pouffèrent de rire en voyant la façon dont avait réagi leur amie. La mage en armure leur assena un coups de poings les rappelant à l'odre.

Horlogium: Je ne trouve pas ça drôle dit-elle.

Natsu: Allez Lucy! C'était juste une blague.

Horlogium: Eh bien elle était de très mauvais goût.

Grey: Ne me dits pas que t'a peur des fantômes! Tu côtoies les esprits tous les jours.

Horlogium: Ne compare pas mes amis à des fantômes,dit-elle.

Erza: Taisez-vous! On a une mission à vite ce sera fait et plus vite on rentrera.

Horlogium: Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi cette mission me semble vraiment louche,dit-elle.

Wendy: Je suis du même avis que Lu-chan.

Grey: On est tous d'accord sur un point. Cette mission est très étrange. Pourquoi l'expediteur tenait-il absolument que ce soit nous qui accomplissons cette misson.

Gadjil: Si je me souviens bien cette mission ne t'ait pas destiné et à Erza non n'avez rien à faire ici.

Grey: C'est maintenant que tu remarques notre presence!

Erza: Taisez-vous! Le maître nous a dit de vous accompagner au cas où, il s'agirait d'un guet-apens.

Gadjil: Le vieux ne nous fait il pas confiance?

Erza: Il est juste inquiet.

Horlogium: Pourquoi ne pas rentrer tout simplement,questionna-t'elle.

Natsu: Tu veux bien sortir de là. Nous avons une mission à accomplir je te rappelle. En plus,l'expéditeur de la mission nous a stipuler qu'il répondra à tous nos questions une fois la quête éffectuée.

Wendy: Peut-être sait-il ce qui est advenu a nos parents. Lucy,s'il te plaits,on a besoin de toi pour la l'un d'entre nous manque à l'appel,on aura pas droit à la récompence.

Gadjil: Te fais pas prier la bunny doit seulement trouver une boule de cristalle. Y'a rien de compliquer. En plus,on sait déjà où chercher.

Lucy: Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend. Allons-y.

La constellationniste aggripa au gilet noir de son ami et suivit ses compagnons vers l'emplacement de l'objet convoité. La mission ne lui inspirait pas le moins du monde plus,elle n'avait rien à y gagner. L'expediteur leur avait quémander à elle et aux trois dragons slayer de lui ramener sa boule de cristalise qui se trouvait dans le grenier,en échange de quoi il répondrait à toute leur question. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle,elle aurait déjà refusé. Ses amis avaient maintes fois insisté auprès d'elle,qu'elle avait fini par cé y'avait un je ne sais quoi dans le manoir qui l' abritait plein de chauve-souris et de rats. Les murs étaient fissurés et et les escaliers grinçait à chacune de leur nouvelle pas. Une fois,elle faillit se casser nez parterre mais fut retenue de justesse par le dragon slayer d'acier.

La jeune dragonne slayer était toute aussi effrayée que son amie,néanmoins elle était determiner à accomplir son travail. Grandinet lui manquait enormement et si la seule façon de connaître où elle se trouvait,était de réussir leur tâche,alors elle ne reculerait aperçut enfin la porte du grenier et se mit à courir suivie par ses amies.

Natsu:On y est.

Lucy: Prenons vite cette boule et rentrons. Je ne veux pas rester une minuite de plus ici.

Happy: Aye sir

A peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte du grenier,que la mage en armure et le mage de glace virent leurs amis s'evaporer sous leurs yeux.


End file.
